kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2015
23:59:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:29 Hmm 00:01:06 (omg) Yay my College text books arrived!!! 00:01:17 *sniffs them* MMMMMMMMMMMMMM Smells like new *^* 00:01:18 Lol 00:01:30 I have college in three days.. 00:01:33 ;( 00:01:37 I love reading books. 00:01:38 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:48 ;( Poor you 00:01:51 @ Teen 00:01:55 Hey Iris 00:02:01 Hello J 00:02:05 bat skar 00:02:22 Hello Skarlet 00:02:45 bat skar,bat skar,bat skar 00:02:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:13 oh Bat Skar <3 00:03:39 Hi iris. 00:04:02 Brah brah, card games brah. 00:04:18 Hello Teen 00:04:30 card games card games card games,on moterbikes 00:04:59 I have some college textbooks already that I bought. 00:05:21 They costed me $500 so far and I don't even have them all yet D: 00:05:41 I only spent $88 on my text books (epic) 00:05:47 I got em cheap on Amazon 00:05:50 Lucky.. 00:05:51 Lol 00:07:08 Card games on airplanes. 00:07:24 no bad shot 00:07:31 card game on jetpacks 00:07:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:28 card games in church. 00:08:56 i think they did that 00:09:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:24 Card games in minefields. 00:09:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=639DXN0M2lA 00:09:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:51 hehe blah 00:10:52 How about card games while flying kites on ninja bikes 00:10:54 You gotta look for it Teen :3 00:10:54 lol 00:11:01 Too dangerous ,-, 00:11:11 exactly 00:11:21 they did that 00:11:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:17 card games in bed. 00:12:43 ive sat on a bed and play cardgames 00:13:22 Card games in a libraries. 00:13:28 lol 00:13:41 I'm scared of college. D: 00:13:59 you should be,you should be e-e 00:14:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:15:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:19 card games in JJ's house. 00:15:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:55 Playing at my house is fun. 00:18:07 Because no one makes it out alive (troll) 00:18:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:18:36 card games while wasted... in JJ's house. 00:18:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:55 Expect to be pregnant 00:18:56 Lol 00:19:06 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:19:08 o-o 00:19:29 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:43 Jk (epic) 00:20:09 Dammit. *has just brought a large box of condoms* 00:20:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEIqaT2CMkY#t=24 00:20:39 We didn't need to know that 00:21:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:37 /me wonders off* 00:22:27 Not clicking the link. 00:22:32 Affraid it will be his pn 00:23:24 It's kaiba stating what he'd do if he ran Kaiba corp. 00:23:43 *Nods, pretending I know* 00:24:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzoMT3Q9sy4 00:25:31 I used to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! alot 00:25:37 (epic) 00:25:41 But then I stopped. 00:25:44 *shrug* 00:26:08 Cause he took a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the knee. 00:26:13 watch it alot 00:27:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:27:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:38 *Cuts an Orphans neck and pours his blood in a glass cup* Yum 00:27:48 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:04 I used to play Yu-Gi-Oh! a lot but then I took an Exodia to the knee. 00:28:41 I took a mountain to the knee. 00:28:47 (epic) 00:29:13 *gives Jj another orphaned girl* 00:29:45 *Grabs Orphan girl* Skar, Teen? Want a drink? 00:29:46 I once took an Exodia to the face twice in a day. 00:30:00 Sure, 00:30:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:50 I find it hard to sleep at night. Lumina keeps popping up and blasting me with Exodia. 00:33:05 LOL 00:33:22 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:44 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:13 *blasts Shot with a fire hydrant* 00:34:17 Woops finger slipped 00:34:22 (epic) 00:34:26 Next thing I know I'm in a nurse's office and Teens the nurse. 00:34:35 Ewww. 00:34:52 Yes. 00:35:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:35:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:43 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:11 *swaps Hatsune Miku for the Dark Magician Girl as a nurse* 00:38:50 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:38:58 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:04 Coco: its Malis turn D: 00:40:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:07 I'm mainly glad JJ don't pop up in my dreams... I think I've not seen JJ pop up. 00:41:44 If I pop up I'm dressed as the scary maze girl 00:41:59 Malis: o/ -w- 00:42:01 Lol 00:42:05 night evertone 00:42:07 Night Skar <3 00:42:10 Love you sooooo much 00:42:12 o/ 00:42:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:16 Gnight Skar 00:42:17 o/ 00:42:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:29 All I remember is Lumina coming into my room, pulls out Exoida and next thing I know I've got Exodia'ed in the face. 00:43:32 http://shotgun02.deviantart.com/art/LA-ENFERMERA-290925073 00:46:35 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:55 *Shots gets bitch slapped by a door* 00:48:24 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:10 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:49:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:06 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:51:22 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:08 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:28 AHHHH! Mortal enemy right after the blue screen of death. 00:53:56 *shot gets the blue screen of death too* 00:54:21 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:21 LOL 00:55:41 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:42 *wishes I made internet TNT* 00:56:12 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:09 I bet it's nice weather in the UK 00:57:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:57:34 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:57:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:03 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:33 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:52 No clue, I'm a indoor person. 00:59:47 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:00:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:14 *sneaks up with megaphone* BOO! :D 01:00:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:00:44 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:00:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:55 Lol 01:01:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:34 *whistles and hides megaphone* Megaphone, what Megaphone? :3 01:01:40 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:01:51 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:21 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:02:52 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 10:28:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:15:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:22:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 11:23:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 11:40:34 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:53:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:53:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:05:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:05:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:14:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:14:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:24:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:25:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:26:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:30:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:34:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:35:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:49:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 12:55:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:11:56 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:12:26 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:12:28 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:15:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:15:45 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:15:47 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 13:15:47 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:15:48 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:28:10 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 13:28:46 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:28:47 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:29:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 13:29:52 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:29:54 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:30:44 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 13:33:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:02 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 18:01:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:01:30 afk, gonna be torpedoing stuff. 18:01:39 I just got home ._. 18:01:47 Okay. 18:02:09 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:02:13 betta bed leaf hammock 18:02:15 Time for me to hunt. *puts on my u-boat cap* 18:03:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:03:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:03:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:03:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:03:57 Also could somebody go check my torpedoes one was giving off a bad smell. 18:06:07 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 18:06:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:09:16 *climbs into my submarine* Death to the buggers who get in my way. 18:19:08 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 18:22:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 18:22:26 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:24:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:26:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:26:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:27:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:27:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:27:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:28:01 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 18:28:12 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:28:42 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:28:51 Sil: *smiles and gives her father in law a cup of tea* 18:31:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:31:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:31:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:32:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:32:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:32:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:32:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:33:14 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:33:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:34:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:36:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:52 Sil: Welcome back dad. 18:37:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:38:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:52 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 18:39:00 hello 18:39:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:39:41 Hello. *tilts u-boat cap down* 18:39:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:43:34 A day in the sub corp is like a day on the farm. 18:49:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:50:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:50:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:50:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:51:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:52:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:52:43 Caring~ 18:54:24 Sil: Lover of yours? 18:54:37 No 18:54:48 Caring is..my sister in law 18:55:14 Sil: Oh. *slaps herself* Sorry. 19:03:06 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 19:06:33 Hi 19:07:47 hey *is petting caring* 19:09:51 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:11:11 *coughs* h hey 19:11:17 Must avoid taking my sub below 200 meters. 19:12:44 *holds caring* you sick? 19:13:03 brb 19:13:07 No more gravel for the fishies 19:15:22 *gives peeps sand* 19:15:48 *gives Peeps coke* 19:16:13 thank you ^_^ 19:16:26 Jack nearlyed died because of the gravel D:< 19:19:45 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 19:19:59 -walks in and sits somewhere- 19:20:27 hi kat 19:20:36 -stays silent- 19:22:18 *pets her* 19:22:36 -hides face in my knees- 19:23:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 19:23:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:23:31 whats wrong kat 19:23:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 19:24:07 im having issues with my boyfriend right now 19:24:22 just leave me alone 19:25:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:25:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:25:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:25:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:25:20 wolf sorry.... *slinks off* 19:26:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 19:26:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:30:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 19:32:47 -runs out of the chat- 19:32:52 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 19:34:25 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 19:34:52 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:40:30 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 19:40:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:41:08 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 19:41:20 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 19:41:48 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 19:42:27 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 19:42:33 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 19:42:58 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 19:43:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:43:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:44:01 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 19:44:08 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:44:13 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:44:27 Sil: *offers Caring a cup of tea* 19:48:37 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 19:48:48 *grins sippin tea* thanks 19:48:56 -walks back in- 19:49:24 if u guys want to talk to me just pm me 19:49:33 Sil: Your welcome. 19:50:59 Sil: *smiles at Caring* 19:53:02 *grins looking at the tea* i im sorry I'm Caring :) 19:55:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 19:55:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 19:57:16 Sil: Sil. Sil Takanashi. 19:58:12 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 19:58:31 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 19:59:43 it's nice to meet you 20:00:36 Sil: Same. *smiles and coughs showing her wedding ring* 20:01:32 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:01:36 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:02:51 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:03:16 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:05:07 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:05:59 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:08:08 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:09:05 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:09:36 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:09:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:10:00 La la la laaa laaa laaaaaalaaaaa~! 20:10:14 Good afternoon... Mortals @_e 20:10:57 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:11:08 Returning fire on..... Not sure what it is but it's firing on me. 20:11:27 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:11:51 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 20:13:44 Hulls taking a pounding. And they've ruined the paint job. 20:17:56 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:18:11 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:19:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:20:01 *sings Animals* 20:20:26 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 20:20:39 Sil: *sits down and makes her kids their own ceremonial robes* 20:27:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:27:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:28:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:31:13 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 20:31:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 20:32:00 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 20:32:01 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:00 *finishes tea then holds up cup* more please? 20:34:56 Hai Caring :o 20:35:03 I love your Profile Picture *^* 20:35:08 hi mummy how are yoy? 20:35:09 Horo the Wise Wolf 20:35:10 Sil: Hang on. *finishes making her kids Ceremonial robes and makes Caring more tea* 20:35:19 Good, you? *pets her head and smiles* 20:35:29 *drinking Vanilla Bean* 20:36:00 Sil: Wb father in law. 20:36:05 *giggles* that feels good but i didn't know i had a characters pic, it just goes with my idea for a story though i hope one day to have a pic drawn for me by someone 20:36:14 Thank you 20:36:26 wow..that sucks...someone's wedding party was killed by a tornado 20:36:41 *cuddles a kitten* i found a bunny 20:37:15 Sil: Your welcome father in law. 20:37:44 cool 20:39:28 Sil: *makes Caring some robes* 20:40:06 *the bunny sniffs caring* 20:41:08 ..cool? 20:42:10 *blinks* wow you no have to do that 20:42:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:42:42 Thats good idea Caring 20:42:49 i gtg 20:42:56 bye everyone 20:43:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:43:06 Sil: *smiles* 20:44:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:44:37 *blushes* i i just it's not really i umm sorry 20:45:41 Sil: *gives Caring her ceremonial robes* 20:46:11 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 20:47:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:47:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:47:41 can somebody reopen group chat 20:47:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 20:48:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:48:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 20:48:59 *blinks looking at it* w wow 20:49:14 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:49:15 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:49:30 Sil: *smiles* 20:49:49 i umm w what's this er umm for? 20:49:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 20:50:16 Sil: Anything ceremonial. 20:50:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:50:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:09 er thanks though i not sure if i can wear it, it's to pretty but i i'll umm *puts it on* wow it's soft 20:53:20 Sil:> Thanks. I take pride in my work. 20:54:01 caring you look so CUTE *pets her* 20:54:27 *blushes* a am am not just *hides face taking a drink of tea 20:54:52 Sil: *puts ceremonial robes on Wolf* 20:55:20 *is a puppy* 20:56:19 *giggles* your so nice 20:56:36 i gonna go be back later 20:56:40 *licks carings cheek* woof 20:56:52 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:56:59 yoooooooo peeps 20:57:15 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 20:57:20 Sil: Bye... Sis, I guess. 20:57:26 heyMax 20:57:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 20:57:38 yo 20:57:43 I am the only one who punished their fishs (trollface) 20:58:01 what can a fish probely do wrong 20:58:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:58:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:58:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:58:13 Rob a fish bank. 20:58:15 so wolf doing good busnish i see ;) 20:58:16 give me a heart attack 20:58:27 by choking on gravel 20:58:32 thats no the fish his fault 20:58:41 no more gravel 20:58:43 forever 20:58:59 because they're getting bigger and bigger so the choking will happen more and more 20:59:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 20:59:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:59:20 so why must tey got to be punnish wen tey punnish them self 20:59:36 wut 20:59:48 Peepers, where's my Pulse Rifle you said you'd get me? 21:00:21 my goldfish took off with it 21:00:26 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:00:37 i got the riffle 21:00:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:00:47 and im going to shoot the owner with it 21:00:53 becaus i can 21:01:28 Get me a Pulse Rifle please. 21:01:43 i cant think about a better way to kill someone wit his own weapen 21:02:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:02:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:02:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:02:37 you get 10 seccont to run 21:03:01 besides with the gravel gone its easier to clean and to scoop their poop 21:03:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:03:23 1 21:03:25 10 21:03:35 shoots shot with his own gun * 21:04:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:04:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:04:28 trows his gun on his dead body * 21:05:53 *body glows golden* 21:07:12 walks away * 21:07:15 somebody said Goldfish can't near underwater 21:07:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:07:48 Me: *screams" Goldfish goldfish: *swims to the front of the tank and stares at me* 21:08:37 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:10:49 Sil: *stands by her dad* 21:11:02 bored were is a good callenge wen you need him DX 21:11:03 Hm? 21:11:21 didnt saw bro in here XD 21:11:31 but he is retire so go home XD 21:12:16 Sil: Never ask for a good challenge, it sometimes ends up been more then one asked for. 21:12:43 its simple challenge kill have fun 21:13:13 but bro doesnt fight anymore o.o 21:13:31 Sil: But where's the honour? 21:14:18 the honour is wen you defead him 21:14:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:15:09 being the best thats what it is all about 21:17:10 Sil: I like to draw out a fight. 21:17:48 *throws bacon into chat* 21:18:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 21:18:59 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:18:59 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:19:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:19:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:20:00 *eats it all* 21:20:13 hmm a fight 21:20:39 >:D 21:20:43 D):< 21:20:50 ):< 21:21:04 it was a while wen i was in a fight 21:21:11 >:( 21:21:18 mah bacon 21:21:24 but my strengt wouldnt be down for that even better my strengt got better 21:21:52 Sil: I don't do fighting. I have two kids to look after. 21:22:11 hmm 21:26:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:50 sil im srry i didnt know you were a daughter of kuru 21:27:17 Question time 21:27:24 Sil: It's my own fault. * don't really like a member. 21:27:39 If you had to eat animal food to survive on an island. What animal would it be? 21:27:50 its not your fault i atacket you 21:28:01 Dog food 21:28:19 witout know were im hunting on 21:28:19 Fish food for me 21:28:20 I tried fish food once it's actually amazingly good 21:28:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:28:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:28:41 I have the guts to say that I ate fish food 2 months ago, and It was good. 21:28:56 so i left witout a fight hmmm damn 21:29:00 Sil: Good thing I can do some good protect spells. 21:30:08 you had lucky 21:30:16 Sil: I had a good mother. 21:31:19 had 21:31:23 ? 21:31:36 Meh.. I never really got to know my wiki mother.. 21:31:49 i dont even have a wiki mom O_O 21:32:19 teen 21:32:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:32:26 only wiki dad i have is reli admin of fairytail wiki o.o 21:33:21 I hate you.. 21:33:23 did you do it teen? 21:33:25 die lag 21:33:30 *throws a knife through lag* 21:33:30 Whut you lag meh.... D: 21:34:45 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 21:34:56 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:35:17 GHF; LAAAAWWWW 21:35:24 ? 21:35:31 teen did you put my staff stars in yet? 21:36:03 That was just me doing random Stazzz 21:36:04 I don't think I can without the js still not working. 21:36:10 Sorry. 21:36:20 Sil: I'm so glad my husbands not like you. 21:36:22 I think its been working for a week now 21:36:39 Not like who? 21:37:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:37:54 kuru O_O 21:38:14 as father you must shoot the bf of your daughter 21:39:28 Sil: I was saying I was glad my husbands not like you. Don't sound that good with the word husband. 21:39:55 why you wish tey not like me 21:40:20 Sil: One. 21:43:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:30 Sil: I mainly do my training with my robotic sister. 21:45:19 i did mine training with kuru but he is a old man and stopt fighting 21:45:21 >.> 21:45:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:30 Hey I ain't that old 21:45:40 yea true your younger than me 21:46:06 Sil: *picks up her kids and cuddles them* 21:46:12 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 21:46:22 its always funny wen kuru is away but if i say a thing abotu him he is on again 21:46:44 (kukuku) 21:47:47 but i still search a fight TEEEN 21:48:49 Sil: *smiles and kisses her kids* Hope Falcon don't miss the kids blessing. 21:49:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:50:27 wait falcon XD 21:50:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:50:43 Sil: What? He's sweet. 21:51:28 no never mind XD 21:52:04 Sil: Plus, me and him are starting our own family. 21:53:14 haha 21:54:17 Sil: What? 21:54:27 noting 21:55:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:13 Sil: *smiles and nuzzles her kids* 21:56:01 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 21:56:08 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:58 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:08:29 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:11:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:29 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:12:31 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:13:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:19 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:14:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:04 yoo jj 22:16:15 Hey 22:16:19 Aww Skars not on 22:16:31 Hi Jj 22:17:10 nope 22:19:14 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:20:47 Hi 22:21:28 Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis 22:21:45 Brruuuuuuuuuuhhhhh 22:22:14 Heyyy 22:23:14 Heeeyyy ;) 2015 08 22